Pokemon Zero Region
by Susurro9
Summary: Gray has a strange problem, all Pokémon flee from him every time he approaches except the sinister and ghost pokémon who seek him, because of this everyone fears him and away from him making him a lonely person, but all changes after his encounter with a strange white eevee who engages in a unparalleled adventure, full of mysteries and dangers.
1. The shiny eevee

_The darkness and the fog seemed to cover everything, but in the shadows was distinguished the silhouette of a man running, the picture was blurry, but you could guess the desperation with which he ran, beside him was the only source of light, a flareon following his steps, emitting a faint spooky glow. This couple was racing, nobody known why or where they were going, suddenly, something went through the man's chest stopping their running, warm blood began flow, and collapsed on the floor falling sharply, the flareon walked quickly to his trainer, began screaming in despair, he didn't know what to do, the life of his best friend escaped before his eyes, two tears escaped her eyes and wept, wept with deepest sadness that can express a Pokémon ..._

Gray opened his teary eyes, he had been dreaming that strange dream again, that sad dream, he had this dream since the day he lost his parents when he was a child and always woke up crying, lately the dream had become repetitive, and increasingly seemed to see more clearly. He sat up in the bed and saw him floating off his beloved Shuppet, ready to greet him like every day, he yawned and suddenly remembered something important, it was his birthday! 15th birthday that day, somehow could already considered he was almost an adult.

Gray was a tall, thin, pale, with an ornery gray hair who preferred to hide under a hat. He lived in the orphanage of Twilight town, he lived there since was orphaned at age 6 in a strange and inexplicable accident in which he alone survived, from that day his life changed radically, apart from having to face the loneliness of losing his family began to happen strange things around him.

The pokémon fleeing whenever he approached, no matter what he did they escaped, except for the sinister pokémon type and ghost type that unlike the others had become very friendly with him.

People began to say that he was cursed, this brought him some problems, often ghosts followed him home, and how this creatures usually have joker character to the point of becoming really annoying, they frightened the c other children in the orphanage creating true problems.

Carers told him he should leave the pokémon out at least in the night, that his companions could sleep peacefully, Gray defended himself by explaining that he could not do that, unlike the sinister pokémon who can just leave out closing doors and windows, pokémon ghosts can go through walls, for that is impossible to avoid his entering, due to these circumstances Gray was condemned to sleep alone in the attic, where his ghostly friends not to bother anyone.

For this and other things the other children begun to scare from Gray and not play with him, making him a lonely and reserved person , but he retained its friendly and caring nature, always helped anyone in need, so that his companions had him appreciation and also fear.

During his childhood, the main company of Gray were the ghost and sinister pokémon, especially a female Shuppet with whom he formed a strong bond of friendship and went with him everywhere, she was more quiet and respectful than the other ghost pokémon who lived in the attic with Gray, thanks to this she was accepted by the orphanage children, sometimes she spent the afternoon playing with they

Now that Gray had turned 15, in a year would have to leave the orphanage, he had already made some plans, he worked in a shop in the village and had been saving to get a house on the outskirts of the town, he was sure that the pokémon of orphanage and elsewhere would follow him, away from everyone he would not bother anyone, and would be happy, he preferred solitary and quiet places.

He went down to the kitchen followed by his Shuppet, greeted everyone and took breakfast, then began to prepare for work, when he leave the house he saw the young children huddled around something, he came to see better. The children were playing with an eevee, but it was not a normal Eevee, it was white, It was nothing less than a shiny eevee!

"Hello Gray" said Ema one of the girls "look, this eevee was out of the house and we decided to play with him, is white Is not it cute? And is very affectionate, we will ask Aunt Lala if he can stay with us "

Suddenly the eevee saw Gray and lunged against and started to rubbing against his legs, as if he knew him since all his life, all was surprised, a normal type Pokemon approached to Gray, and even stranger acted as an old friend despite it was the first time they met.

Shuppet approached to eevee and said some things, no one understood what happened but the eevee walked away from a jump and went on the offensive, cried some other things that nobody understood and used tackle against Shuppet, but if he planned damage her, he could not do it, because he passed through the ghost without making a scratch.

" calm down," said Gray worried "you will not achieve do anything , physical attacks are no use against the ghost pokémon"

Gray did not quite know how to deal with pokémon that are no sinister or ghosts type, but tried to pet the eevee to reassure him, unfortunately this triggered feelings of jealousy in Shuppet who began to form a black aura around him that directed against eve, but this was not hurt.

"Shuppet" Gray said, "I guess you remember that ghost type attacks are useless against normal type, right?"

And there we had two pokémon with desire to fight, but incapable of hurting one another, under these circumstances they did everything they could do, Shuppet used screech and eevee used growl, no damage was made but annoyed each other (and all who were around too), the children went with his hands covering his ears, and Gray slipped quietly away from the place.

For when Shuppet and eevee noticed that they were alone, Gray almost arrived at work, but Shuppet knew how to find him, often went to work with him, customers were accustomed to his presence and she not bother anyone, so she went to the store followed closely by eevee.

The shop was a small place, suitable for a small town where there was not much competition so that sales were good, so when they arrived Gray was replenishing merchandise on the shelves, both pokémon pounced on the boy, everyone trying to be more affectionate than the other, this made the shelf where he was working fell and all the products ended in the floor

"Look what you did!" shouted Gray angrily

"¡Eeve Ev evee! (Look what you did!)"

"Shu Shuppet! (What? is your fault)"

"IS ENOUGH! IS FAULT OF BOTH! GO OUT AND DO NOT ENTER AGAIN"

Gray took eevee and Shuppet and threw out closing the door furiously, when he relaxed noticed that understood what Shuppet and eevee had said "this day is every time more strange" he thought

Meanwhile outside the store, Shuppet and eevee had returned to discuss and began a fierce battle of growl and screech again, causing trouble to all the locals, the situation became so untenable that forced Don Marcus the store owner talk to Gray.

"Gray, these two Pokemon that are out are yours?"

"Only Shuppet, the eevee I have no idea where it came from or why it acts as if he knew me"

"Well, it seems that both try to get your attention somehow, I think you have some issues to resolve so how about if you take the day off?"

"you will discount from my pay?"

"Yes "

"Rays"

The days that followed were terrible for Gray, White eevee did not go away, he followed him everywhere, somehow he managed to Shuppet and eevee not follow him to work, but upon returning home had to face their constant pampering unwanted and attempts to get his attention.

And so peaceful, solitary and quiet life of Gray went down the drain, because whenever they could, the orphanage children asked him to play with them because then the eevee also join the game, and on top had to endure the constant fights between Shuppet and eevee, those using only the screech and growl attack did not hurt each other, so their fighting could last for hours, both pokémon were very tenacious.

Nerves of Gray no longer gave more about the situation, until one day no longer broke down and when the white eevee rubbed against her feet to greet affectionately, Gray kicked away eevee, his body was not damaged but if his heart, the pokemon stood firm, looked at him with teary eyes and said

"Eveee Ev ev eve eve eve eveee (Although you no longer want me I'll always be by your side)" after he said this, he moved away to cry alone

Gray understood these words perfectly, he felt frustrated angry and guilty, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth went to shut in his room, Shuppet which as always was near, she saw the whole scene and for that had mixed feelings, she dislike eevee but felt very sorry for him, she was glad to have so many negative feelings to devour but neither liked to see his trainer in that state.

Then she looked at the sky and felt uneasy, ambience said it, something is not right here, there was something evil, the cold wind announced it, the rustling of the trees confirmed this, something dark loomed over the place, and also sprang from she


	2. Friendship level

The Zero region is a zone secluded and little known in the world due its natural barriers, to the North is a zone of eternal ice, a natural glacier that is the home of ice type pokemon but inaccessible to humans, Eastward and South it borders a mountain range that only the most experienced climbers can cross, and the only point where you can get to this region is through the wide Sunset River that bounded on the West. This territory is smaller than other sectors and is fully covered by forests, but depending on where you're is the kind of trees that you can find, in some places abundant fruit trees, in other pines, and in some areas are trees with so dense branches that almost not let pass the sunlight, creating dark and gloomy environments. The cities are in the middle of forests and are not too big, in fact tend to be something like villages than cities, except for Lunar City which is the capital and largest city in the entire Zero region. Due to the environment, the easiest Pokemon to find are own pokémon of forests, as sroomish, seedot, caterpies etc. But for reasons that nobody explains ghost pokémon are especially abundant in this region, which the researchers are still studying.

Among the many pokémon that usually inhabit forests are pikachu, on Route 22 for example, where fruit trees abound and grow many berries is not unusual to find these rodents, although in Twilight town and surroundings were not very common, so some people who used to walk in the woods that bordered the town were surprised when they saw this pikachu walking around the place, but what caught the attention of the people was the color of this pikachu, the pokemon was completely black and his eyes red blood, many felt bad the next day to meet him, but recovered after a day of rest, but what did not recover was the concern that produced this meeting, they kept feeling that something was wrong, but no matter what anyone thought, nothing could prepare them for what was coming.

Lately ghost pokémon had been very restless and had become very aggressive, people were accustomed to dealing with the jokes of these creatures, but these had increased from level to become dangerous to the point that people were afraid to leave their homes. Also something strange was happening to the children, they did not play, and are often found taciturn and thoughtful, some were thrown to cry for anything, and the worst were his self-destructive behaviors, they purposely damaged to himself, the parents not could take their eyes off the kids without appear self inflicted wounds on their bodies, mothers were desperate not knowing what to do with their children.

That night Gray squirmed in his restless bed, again had the same dream of the man and his flareon running in darkness, but something was different, it was more sinister, and the danger was perceived around, suddenly it was himself who ran beside the flareon, but flareon began to fade slowly, he felt terror, did not want to stay alone, then looked ahead and saw a shadow, he was chasing something, the shadow suddenly grew larger and became a monstrous fanged mouth, the mouth would devour him and then Gray woke.

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was not pleasant, in front of him was a gastly who look menacing, apparently gastly had been using the nightmare movement to weaken to Gray, and now he felt lousy, trembling and sweating could barely move, and what was not his terror when he saw a ball of darkness forming in the pit of gastly, the pokemon planned to use shadow ball with him, the ball was almost formed when a loud growl interrupted the gastly's concentration when he heard it making the shadow ball explode in himself, the growl came from the white eevee who had appeared to help, Gray was still paralyzed, unable to move, then eevee aproached to him and bit Gray's hand to make the boy react to pain, the plan worked and Gray could move again. He rose somewhat wobbly and still in pajamas down the stairs as fast as he could, to find that ghosts pokémon had gone mad, and they had caretakers of the orphanage cornered in a corner in the kitchen.

"Hey what happend with you!" shouted Gray to the pokemon "Stop doing this" suddenly noticed that the group was led by his Shuppet "Shuppet enough! Why are you doing this?"

Shuppet turned, but to si her face she was not the same kind Shuppet he knew, the ghastly expression on his face communicated only evil and fury.

"Gray!" Shouted one of the cornered women "The Children!The kids are gone! They rose from their beds in the middle of the night and went out into the woods, when we wanted to stop all pokemon ghost rushed against us, Please Gray, you must save the children!"

"Ev Eve eve eve (I can trace it)"

"You really can do that?" Exclaimed Gray "why do i understand what you say? No matter we will seek to children"

But hardly had said these words all the ghosts pokemon fixed their eyes on him, never in his life Gray had been so scared, wherever he look there was menacing eyes, and a dark aura flowed from everywhere. But what more terrified him was to see his friend Shuppet in that state, with hatred and desire to kill. Then eevee launched the strongest growl that was able to do, the floor and the walls trembling, even a window was broken, ghosts wobbled a bit, and Shuppet seemed to recover judgment for a moment. She saw the scared Gray, she saw the eevee with him, and saw the other pokémon with murderer intentions against the boy, then she began to feel pain, something was trying to take control of her mind again, but she did not want harm his friend, and began to scream and squirm, she could not maintain the control, and while she fighting against this strange force that tormented her, the other pokemon prepared to attack Gray, then, in a desperate act to protect Gray, drew strength from where she no had and skill there where no , and learned the attack "psychic", with this new power away every ghost pokémon, then collapsed on the floor.

"Shuppet!" Shout Gray while he ran to see his pokemon "Are you okay? Answer""

"Eve eve eve eve ev"

"What? Something is controlling to Shuppet?"

"Eve eve Eveve eeeev eveeeeee"

"Does this also controls the children?"

"Eve"

"I see, then in order to save Shuppet and the children, I must stop this thing"

"Eve"

"Okay, let's go eevee, Shuppet I'll return for you, wait for me please"

He ran at full speed from the house followed closely by his eevee and entered into the woods. Gray often went for a walk in the woods but he had never been there at night, everything was different, sounds, colors, feelings, he heard the screams of a zubat in the distant, saw two red eyes in the darkness, this perteneced to a hoothoot who escaped terrified. At least they would not have to worry about Pokemon obstruct their path except for the ghosts, eevee was leading the way but suddenly he stopped short, began to hear a strange song

"pika pika pikachu pi ka ka pika pika pikachu pikaaaaa"

This strange song made that Gray felt sad, but it was not a common sorrow, it was as if all the world's hope vanished leaving nothing but a dark hole in his heart, he felt like mourn but shook his head trying to clear his mind, had a sharp pain in his chest and a lump in his throat, all that he wanted was die to get rid of that gnawing sadness that the soul. His breathing suddenly stopped, he was shocked by what he had just discovered, this strange song caused a deep sadness in those who listened, an adult could overcome this feeling but these feelings could be too strong for the fragile heart of a child, and unable to eliminate discomfort seek the only possible solution is... death.

"EEVEE!QUICK CHILDREN ARE IN GRAVE DANGER!"

Gray and eevee ran as fast as he could in the middle of the dense forest, dodging trees and hiding from ghosts pookémon who lurked around. The road began to turn steep and the trees began to be more spaced, Gray recognized the path that eevee was leading, he was heading towards a rather famous cliff called the summit of destination, the place was known by the beautiful view village offering, Gray always said that when he had a girlfriend he would take her there to look at the stars, but now that beautiful place seemed the most terrible place in the world.

they had almost reached the top and the mysterious song was heard loud and clear, despite the urgency of the situation they decided to approach with caution and hid behind a tree to watch. From there they saw a huge group of children, not just those living in the orphanage, but also other children from the town, Gray was wondering if perhaps all the village children would be gathered there, looking in more detail noticed they all had expressions of pain, staring and crying inconsolably, and near them a devilish black pikachu singing his song, with flashing eyes red as blood. The pikachu stopped their horrible song and went to a little girl.

"Ema" Said Gray

"Pika Pika pikachu (you feel pain and sorrow) pikachu piii (because you're horrible and cruel) pika pika pikachu piiii (you're pure evil, should not exist) pika pika chuuuu (kill your pain now)"

Ema started walking slowly toward the cliff and stopped at the edge and saw toward the bottom with tearful eyes, Gray did not wait more and came out of hiding running desperately to save Ema but it was too late, she walked the last step and fell to empty fading into obscurity.

"NOOOO EMMA WHY!..." Tears began to sprout from their eyes "she was so small, she not deserve this"

Gray hit the floor crying helplessly while Pikachu laughed maliciously, the boy turned his eyes to pokémon, watched her eyes red and a word infiltrated his mind ... "revenge". He stood up slowly, his face was no expression, his heart was emptied of any feeling, did not care anything just wanted to end this diabolical creature, then felt a pain in his hand, eevee had bitten again his hand and looked at him reproachfully.

"Ev, eve eve eve eeeee eeeee eeeee eeeee ev (Vengeance is yours or from pikachu? Make no mistake Gray!)"

Gray did not understand what eevee wanted to say with this, then they heard a scream from the cliff, and to the surprise of all Ema rose floating, there was a strange aura Calipso around his body, they recognized that this must be the effect of psychic movement and then appeared beside her the Gray's shuppet, she had saved the girl die! She placed the girl carefully on the floor and colapsed, Shuppet was very weak, and still tried to resist mind control exercised by the evil pikachu, gasping and writhing she could do nothing more, then eevee once again launched a powerful growl, this somehow seemed to decentralize pikachu doing to lose control that he had on children and Shuppet, the children who had been in a kind of unconscious recovered, and looked around frightened.

"What hapend? Why are we here?"

"Take to Shuppet and flee!" Gray shouted "hurry it's no time"

The children obeyed instantly, Pikachu was about to follow but eevee obstructed the passage

"If you want to hurt them first have to pass over us," Gray said firmly "Eevee use tackle"

Eevee obeys and lunged against pikachu pushing him back but without causing excessive damage, indeed eevee was not very strong, in his whole life he had never had a serious training, for that he was in disadvantage, all he knew was tackle and growl.

The pikachu reacts rapidly with an extremely powerful black thunder, which caused severe damage and leaving no time to react he continued releasing thunders that eevee could barely dodge, kept attacking mercilessly and faster and faster until his opponent could not dodge more atacks and was so hurt that he could barely stand, then pikachu began to store energy and prepared to launch a last terrible and dangerous attack, shouted to the sky casting a dark aura, the night sky clouded over and a giant thunder fell on pikachu filling him from power, and without hesitation launched this attack against the poor eevee that could not move from fear, Gray grabbed eevee and saved him from the deadly attack for seconds, in fact thunder managed to singe a little his pajamas.

Although they managed to dodge the deadliest pikachu's atack they were not yet safe, the pokémon began to accumulate energy in his tail, the energy accumulated rounded the extremity making it look bigger, the rays fell throwing blue flashes and leaving black marks on the ground, lightning tail had reached an impressive size, then pikachu started to compacting and shaping it, until his tail took the appearance of a ghostly black ax.

With that black ax he prepared to hit Gray and the white eevee that he carried in his arms, the boy managed to dodge by little, and saw with horror the destructive power of this tail to see the tree that stood behind him was now halved, pikachu continued to attack with his ax tail and Gray dodging as he could, in his frantic race to save his life he tripped and fell twisting his ankle, he could not already run anymore, and pikachu are now approaching slowly knowing his prey would not escape, Gray looked regretfully at eevee carrying in her arms, and said.

I'm sorry eve, please forgive me for what I did, I'm sorry for the kick from the other day, I have no excuse, I rejected you, the only thing that you wanted was to be my friend, a good friend should never be rejected and I know I could not find anyone better than you, I wish we could start again but it seems my end, I'm so sorry, but you can still save you, please flees ...

"Eevee Eevee (That never) "Eevee looked at him with a grin, from his eyes fell two tears and began to evolve."

**Author note: This is a traduction from spanish, for that this can have some gramatical mistakes, if you find something notable, please tell me, I want to improve my english management. See ya :)**


	3. The Shiny Umbreon

Eevee's body began to glow, its size increases and its shape changed, when his light went out, Gray had in front a shiny umbreon, his fur was black like all umbreon, but its usually yellow rings were sky blue color, and his eyes normally with a sinister red color were yellow emanating peace.

The evil pikachu saw the scene with surprise, he was perpexed but not intimidated and directed his ax tail against Gray, then umbreon intervened and received the attack in place and although he received damage was adamant, after evolving his special defense had greatly increased, and soon show that their attack power had improved. Umbreon made an attack and this time caused damage to Pikachu who now no longer felt so secure against his opponent, so he decided to attack from a secure distance with a series of Thunder shock that Umbreon gracefully dodged.

"Umbreon try to approaching, dodge their thunder and atack from near" shouted Gray

The Pokemon obey and headed pikachu willing to make a frontal attack, the rodent was quick to react and threw a thunder against umbreon, but to his surprise, before the electric attack could reach the enemy, umbreon vanished reappearing right behind him where atacked with a strong tacke.

In the middle of the fight Umbreon had learned feint atack, which consist in use the speed to escape the range of vision of the opponent and come to attack from behind, is a treacherous movement but is very effective and is almost impossible to dodge.

The sinister pokémon continued to attack ruthlessly and relentlessly, Gray watched breathlessly the battle, Pikachu was loosing, he was getting slower and weaker, and finally in a moment of desperation pikachu launched the most powerful thunder that threw away Umbreon but it was his final attack, and he had no energy, then shouted angry and frustrated

"Pikaaaa Pikachuuuu pikachu chuuuuu (why do you defend the children? They are cruel and merciless they let me die, they abandoned me) pikaaaaaaa pika piii chuuuu (and that I was always by his side)"

Pikachu put a pained expression and big tears began to fall from his eyes. Gray then realized what was happening, this pokémon was possessed by a spirit seeking revenge against children, but what was so terrible that a children did to a pokémon to generate such hatred? They had no time to answer that question because the pikachu escaped, Umbreon was about to follow him but Gray stopped him

"Leave it Umbreon, we'll have time to deal with that"

The story of Gray's feat of saving the children quickly spread through the town and the boy became the local hero, everyone wanted to greet him and shake his hand, he even received many gifts from the grateful mothers, and although the neighbor's intentions were good , these behaviors bothered quite to Gray, he was a lonely and quiet person who preferred to stay away from people, as he had been all his life, and now suddenly get so much attention was very annoying for him, he was not used to these things.

So during the next days he was locked in the orphanage with the excuse that he had to rest his injured ankle, caretakers who knew him well understood his need for solitude and left him alone, also told the children not bothered him much, but the that they could not keep away from him was Shuppet and Umbreon.

Both Pokemon just want to be near Gray and if possible keep far the other, so its annoying battles began again with the difference that now, Shuppet had the advantage having learned the psychic attack which used to throw things Umbreon who was bad dodging things, the good side of that was now his fights ended quickly and did not cause major inconvenience, but that was until umbreon learned shadow ball, which for some reason was particularly powerful, the first time he used it was in the Gray's bedroom, the attack caught on unsuspecting Shuppet who finished knocked out instantly, unfortunately also knocked Gray and left a mess of colossal proportions in the bedroom. After that the boy t forbade both pokémon that entered in his bedroom or the fights inside the orphanage.

In the days that followed Gray found that his umbreon besides being an unusual color had certain peculiarities in his character. Gray knew the sinister pokemon in general were cold creatures, calculators, suspicious, solitary and surly, in some cases could be cruel, but that does not mean they were evil pokémon, it was just their nature, were in fact one of the most loyal pokémon that could be found, and although not demonstrate their feelings, were able to feel a deep appreciation for his trainer and help him in whatever he needed, even they were able to give his life for him, somehow they looked a little by Gray, people often said that he had the character of a sinister pokémon.

But this shiny umbreon was different from all expectations, it is true that it was very suspicious and cold to strangers and looked them with askance, but instead with small children was very affectionate and playful, and with people thath he identified as important for Gray was cheerful and protector, but when he more manifest this personality was when he was with Gray.

He was extremely lively and emotional, for example whenever Gray came home from work umbreon jumped on Gray, but as he was not as small as a eevee, he made Gray fall in the floor and standing over Gray he licked his face until Gray asked him to get off, after that Umbreon followed Gray jumping happily. Sometimes Gray surprised the pokémon watching him closely, and when asked him what happend, he simply unresponsive, cocking his head, showing his tongue and wagged its tail, it was difficult to know what he was thinking.

Gray's dream kept repeating but now was clearer than before, saw the man running in that dark place and beside him saw that flareon faithfully followed him, but was now able to distinguish some more details like that man was very thin, and he was wearing a coat, but the main thing is that now I knew why that person and his pokémon ran, they were chasing something ... but what? Gray did not know why, but that dream reminded him the black pikachu, does would be related?

He could not get that idea out of his head, he could not stop thinking about the facial expression that pikachu, it certainly was a tormented soul that would cause problems until he find peace, and Gray was convinced that the only person who could help was he, after all, he was born with a natural talent for understanding these things, so he decided to leave his home and embark on a journey to find and help this pokémon.

he was not wrong to assume that Shuppet and Umbreon would accompany, both pokémon were willing to follow him to the end of the world if necessary. The orphanage children got a little sad to know that Gray was going but this promised to return soon, the villagers also were saddened to hear of his departure, despite his cold and antisocial character Gray had always been kind to the others and helping anyone in need, which made the esteem of all is won, the villagers made him a modest farewell party and presented him a few things for the trip, a backpack, some clothes a book about pokémon, and from Don Marcus a Pokeballs for Shuppet and another for Umbreon and also some extra for if he found any interesting pokémon he wanted to capture.

The next day when everything was ready for departure, Gray tried to put their companions in their Pokeballs, Shuppet entered obediently, but Umbreon flatly refused, he snarled at Gray, he made a tantrum, he ran away and hid under the bed and finally climbed to the roof shouting loudly that he would not enter in a Pokeball, there was no case to do down, only he did when Gray promised not to force into its Pokeball, when umbreon heard this down quietly and licked the hand of his trainer, all that Gray could do was throw a deep sigh, What adventures wait for Gray with this strange pokemon?


	4. The girl with the espeon

For a week, Gray traveled without encountering too many impedimentsin his way;the calm trip helped him to better understand his umbreon. It alsoallowed Gray totake the time to properly trainhimwith a little effort – well,a lot more effort than expected. He made sure thatUmbreon learned biteat least.

The truth is that Umbreon was pretty lazy and whiny when it came to training. His greatest interests were playing and watching Gray;the last point was becoming disruptive. Gray could not even go to the bath without his Pokémon following him!

Umbreon wasalways alert to everything going on around him. He was startled byany sound that could not beexplained, and looked askance at all Pokémon who approached Grayto a distance hedeemed inappropriate.

Umbreon's dedication to protecting Gray was getting out of hand. Gray couldn't even scold Umbreon without the Pokémon throwing a rather large tantrum, occasionally escalating to epic proportions. One time,he threw a larger fit than he usually did, waking up a nest of beedrill in the process. They both had to run for miles to get them off their tail

Other problems were created when Shuppet and Umbreon gathered in the same area, both Pokémonwere constantlysquabbling over something, they never got along well did everythingwithin his power to keep Shuppet in his Pokeball and away from Umbreon, but it was impossible to prevent it when he had to feed them. Besides, he would not keep Shuppet constantly locked away in her Pokeball; it was necessary to let her out to be so he spent the rest of the chaotic week sorting out these difficulties.

Even with all these distractions, Gray did not lose sight of his goal: Find the black wasturning out to be a difficult he met along the path could not help and instead preferred to forget he existed at all; Instead,Gray chose to consult with some Pokémonalong the way; they actually listened. He was already accustomed to his new ability to talk to Pokémon and wanted to benefit from it, but unfortunately—like it had always been—the Pokémon preferred to stay as faraway from Gray as possible, so it was difficult to ask for directions. Only ghostPokémonwould be near enough to question, and they had seen , a purrlion suggested thatGray should tryaskingone of the flying Pokémon, they were always aware of everything that was happening.

It seemed like a good suggestion at firstand he triedto, but the only Pokémon who did not fly away from him were the murkrow and unfortunately, these birds are the worst choice when it comes to asking for directions. Wicked and treacherous, they had penchant for making people lost. Grayknew this better than most, but he had no choice. So for a couple of days, he was lost following the murkrow's instructions, but the final straw was when at one point he consulted a group of three of these birds and each pointed to a different direction. At this point Gray was on the verge of despair.

It was then that a brave pachirisu timidly approached Gray. Pityinghis predicament, he gave Gray the first reliable clue to the whereabouts of pikachu. She said she had seen the black pikachu head north to a town with a huge abandoned tower in an area where there were many trees with chesto berries.

With these clues, Gray concluded that the black pikachu was heading to Moon city; it was the only city that met these characteristics.

Now thathe had a path to follow, the boy was very upbeat and humorous, even the day seemed to smilewith him. It was clear and sunny, the light streamed through the branches of the trees, creating a beautiful light speckled path. The Pokémon were very excited, you could hear the singing of the pidgey, swablu, tailows and other birds Pokémon; the mild weather seemed to beckon to him, asking him to play with it. Gray was so happy that even the follies of Umbreon brought a smile to his face.

The Umbreon guards him regardless of this new a few seconds, he growled menacingly at a pair of furret, who ignored him, and barked at the pair of butterfree flying above the looked like Umbreon was a character in an action film, awaiting an attack at any time. He didn't realize that all Pokémon forest were ignoring him and no one had any intention of approaching his trainer. In fact, they were avoiding him.

Gray watched the moonlight Pokémon, resigned, when suddenly, he stopped walking. Did he hear something weird? Did he catch an unusual scent? Whatever he sensed, he started running away from the road, entering the thicket and bounding hurriedly towards his destination.

Gray had no choice but to follow him, wondering what bug Pokémon had gotten too close. Knowing the personality of his partner, he feared that Umbreonwould get into more trouble than he could handle.

Gray pursued the Pokémon for severalminutes. He never lost the umbreon because he stoppedevery so often to wait for Gray. Apparently, although he was very interested about the trail he had picked up, he had no wish to abandon his trainer.

Finally, the chase ended when Umbreon hid between some bushes, obviously watching , curious to know what the umbreon was watching. He sat down next to him in the bush and quickly found what had caught Umbreon's attention. There was a small clearing filled with small trees, bushes, and loads of large rocks. Sitting on one of the rocks was a girl.

She was a small person, but carried herself proudly. Wavy brown hair was pulled back in a ponytailthat cascaded down her back, his physique was nothing extraordinary but she was no slouch in the beauty department. Highlighting her features were her beautiful bright green eyes. They seemed even brighter in contrast to her rosy cheeks. She could not have been no more than 14 or 15 years old, but this was not what had caught the attention of Umbreon.

Gray only had to take one look to realize that umbreon was captivated by the beauty of theespeonshe was brushing. The boy could practically see the hearts come out of pokémon.

Sensing Umbreon would do something stupid at any time, he jumped on him to try to keep him from doing it, but it was too late. Umbreon jumped out of his hiding place and ran to greet the espeon. She unfortunately took this as a sign of aggression and gave him an iron tail that knocked those hearts right out.

"Umbreon! You idiot, what do you think you're doing?!" Gray shouted ashe left his hiding place

"Um, umb, um, umbreon! (I just wanted to declare my love!)"

Look, I've never had a girlfriend, and I am no expert on romance, but obviously if you show up so unexpectedly and you jump on a girl you will not leave avery good impression.

"STOP THERE! FOLLOWERS OF EVIL!" the girl suddenly cried, "So you have come to interfere with my mission of purification. Do not believe you get away with it, no one can get away from a pokémon exorcist!"

"Pokémon exorcist?" Gray repeated, confused.

"I can see it, a damned aura covers you! You are an evil that threatens the region and as an exorcist,I am obliged to purify you!

"Huh?" Gray was just getting increasingly more confused, "Wait, how do you know a dammed aura covers me?"

"It's obvious, look are followed bymukrows!" Gray turned around and saw in the trees nearby the clearingthat each has at least a dozen mukrows each,"Certainly you are an ally of those evil time ago they tried to steal my purification tools, but with my espeon and beautifly,we gave them a lesson, but those stupid birds do not give up!Now they have brought reinforcements to fight me!"

"Reinforcements? What?"

"Do not play dumb!You are part of their reinforcements! First you come and attack me with your umbreon, and now you pretend to be innocent. Do not think you can deceive me!"

"I did not attack you, Umbreon did that by himself, but…"

"Enough!I will not listen to you! You better get ready to fight," the girl shouted defiantly. She picked up her espeon and set her behind herself, then pulled out two Pokeballs. "Jim, Sam, go!"

Out of the Pokeballs came a gallade and a gardevoir. Gray watched, impressed by the elegant stature and massive blades of the then saw the Gardevoir, with its feminine and calm figure. He had never seen these pokémon before, so he pulled out the pokémon encyclopedia that he had been given to learn a little.

"Gardevoir is a psychic Pokémon," Gray read, "Hey, but isn't Sam masculine, a bit odd for a girl to have?"

"They're both males," responded the girl, "And both are kirlia evolutions. Jim didn't like the idea of evolving into a pokémon with such a feminine look,so I got a dawn stone and got him to evolve into Gallade. Sam did not mind being a Gardevoir so I let him evolve naturally..." seeing Gray ignore her and keep reading his book, she became irritated and slightly frustrated. "Hey, stop ignoring me! And why are youreading this old book, get a pokedex! Why am I talking to you? Enough, it's time to fight!"

"Hey wait, isn't it unfair to use two pokémon against me when I have only one?"

"When it comes to preserving peace in the world, anything is necessary, plus I doubt that umbreon is the only Pokémon that you have."

"Well yes, you're right. Shuppet go."

Shuppet came out of her Pokeball with a smile on hir face, which was erased when she saw around, she realized she was in a double battle. She didn't like this, more than anything having to fight with Umbreon asan ally

"Umbreon, tackle gallade!" Gray started off. Umbreon obeyed and ran tothe gallade, but he eluded the attack gracefully. Umbreon continued trying to attack, but his opponent dodgedexpertly.

"Use feint attack," The moonlight pokémon ran at Gallade with a seemingly idiotic charge. Gallade saw his enemy approaching and extended his blades to fight back, but suddenly Umbreon vanished from his range of vision, only toreappear behind his back, ready for a devastating attack

"Gardevoir defends Gallade!"

Gardevoir used psychic on the ground beneath Umbreon, raising dust andinterrupting the attack, saving Gallade. The attack did not hurt Umbreon, but it left him disorientedfor a moment. It was enough for Gallade attack the pokémon with his blades. Umbreon was knocked around, quite a bit hurt, but still able to keep fighting. Shuppet, who was watching the small scuffle was very pleased to see Umbreon in such a bad situation and began to mock him.

"Shuppet!" shouted Gray angrily, "Stop wasting time and help Umbreon. Use Dark pulse against Gardevoir!"

Shuppet was offended, but nevertheless began to concentrate on her. Dark pulse is a move that focuses negative emotions to use it for an attack, so she started thinking about how much she hated umbreon and managed to create a huge black aura surrounding her body. It would certainly be a very powerful attack, so without wasting any more time she launched her attack at theGardevoir.

"Jim protects Sam!" the girl cried, trying to keep her team intact.

The Gallade jumped and stood in front of Gardevoir, receiving the attack instead of her. The pokémon was seriously injured after receiving that attack.

"Well done Shuppet!" congratulated Gray.

Shuppet swelled with pride while she watched Umbreon bow his head down in humiliation.

"Do not sing your victory so soon," the girl warned, "Sam uses heal pulse on Jim"

The Gardevoir approached his partner and extended his arms toward him, then he began to emit a light through his hands. This light wrapped around Gallade and healed all his wounds. After seeing this Gray began to understand thegirl's strategy. Gallade was the offensive part and Gardevoir was his defensive support. Both were welltrained, they cooperated and complementedeach other. Gray was sure this girl specialized in doubles battles. As for him, he was a rookie trainer, with two pokémon that hated each other, andpair work that was horrible. He was at a great disadvantage, but he could not escape from this battle.

"Umbreon use Bite onGardevoir, Shuppet use psychic on Gallade!"

"Gallade use Psycho cut, Gardevoir use Ice punch!"

Shuppet used all ofher concentration to lift the some of the surrounding stones,meaning to smash the gallade to bitswhile dodging the Psycho cut that Gallade threw at her. At the same time, umbreon was tryingto bite Gardevoir. He simply dodged his attacks with elegance while he threw ice punches. It was then that umbreon had an evil idea

He launched a loud growl with adual purpose; to knock Gardevoir off balance to stop his ice punches, and distract Shuppet so she could not attack Gallade. His plan succeeded. Gardevoir's attacks pausedmomentarily, and Shuppet lost her concentration; dropping all the rocks she was brief moment of confusion was all it took for Gallade to exploit the distraction, throwing a large psycho cutinto the ghost. It caused serious wounds to the ghost as Umbreon gleefully watched the scene; however,he did not notice that Gardevoir had crept behind him.

"Sam uses his Ice punch now!" the girl shoutedalmost gleefully.

The impact of the ice punch was worse than usual because Umbreon could do nothing to defend himself. He was thrown to the feet of his trainer and was properly embarrassed when Shuppet came over and started mocking him. Gray started to become very irritated.

"Enough!" he shouted. The Pokémon ceased their disputes and gave the boy a perplexed look. "Look, I understand you do not get along and we all have someone we do not like, but this is a battle with teams and we will never win unless we work together. After the fight you can argue all you want, but now please, please work together."

Shuppet and Umbreonboth looked at each other. They didn't like each other, but since their trainer pleaded for them towork together, they were willing to cooperatefor the time being. The love they felt for their master was greater than the hatred they shared, so they returned to their trainer and started planning.

"What are those three doing?" the girl said, watched the scene curiously, "Jim, Sam, be careful. We don't know what kind of trap they could've devised."

Gray's pokémoncame back to the battle this time with the brightness of the determination in their eyes. Shuppet became invisible and vanished as ghosts pokémon usually do, while Umbreon made to tackle the Gallade, who dodged easily

"Use feint!" shouted Gray.

"You used it before, do not believe it will work this time. Gardevoir defends Gallade!"

Gardevoir was preparing to launch a psychic attack when suddenly, Shuppet came out from under his dress, lifting it and exposing his... White legs (¬¬).

Gardevoir's face went from white to red in seconds. He was extremely embarrassed and unable to restrain his emotions. He forgot about Gallade and started throwing psybeams at Shuppet, whowas easily dodging. Because Gardevoir could not defend Gallade, the gallade received the brunt of the attack, knocking him down onto one knee.

"Sam!" the female trainer cried out, "Concentrate. They are wounding Jim, go and heal him."

"Shuppet, Use curse!"

Before Sam could move, Shuppet launched a chilling cry of pain and lost a good portion of the energy she had left. A dark shadow detached fromher and latched onto Gardevoir,causing great pain that was slowly eroding his stamina. Although terrifying, that was the move curse. The pokémon sacrificed a part of their energy in exchange for cursing their opponent, causing it to lose its energy gradually until it has fainted. The girl knew her pokémonwould not last much longer, even if they used Heal pulse on themselves, so she ordered Gallade to heal himself. Gallade regained his strength, ready to fight again, but now had the disadvantage asit was two against one since Gardevoir was unable to help. Shuppet was already very tired and she has almost noenergy, so Gray tried to think of a way to end the battle as soon as possible

"Shuppet, stop that Gallade, Umbreon use Shadow ball"

The ghost made one last effort immobilizes Gallade with psychic and Umbreon opened his mouth,forming a sphere of darkness and threw it against his opponent; weakening him completelyand knocking him unconscious. And so the battle was ended, leaving Gray the winner.

Suddenly a roar erupted frombehind honked and flapped their wings, making a big fuss that seemed to be almost cheerful. Did they rejoice for Gray's victory? Or for the girl's defeat? The boy watched them intently as there were already more than twenty murkrowin the trees. He noticed they were closely watchingthe girl, while he was almost ignored.

"Do not think this is over!" shouted the girl angry, "I still have pokémon. I'll give everything to defeat you, I do not care if it's unfair. I must defeat the forces of evil!"

The Murkrow grew alert, as if they were about to attack at any moment. Then Gray realized what was happening.

"Stop! Do not do it! Do not release your pokémon from their Pokeballs!"

"Shut up! Adelle, Arche, go!"

The elegant espeon of a while ago and a beautiful beautifly left their Pokeballs. Just asthis happened, the Murkrow flew from their posts and attacked the girl's pokémon mercilessly. Just two pokémon against more than twenty; it was a very unbalanced fight and beautifly was bound to be seriously injured as the bug type was very weak against the flying types. The girl watched the scene with horror. If this were to continue, it was possible that her pokémoncould girl cried desperately, trying to draw her friends from among the flock, but she just got attacked by the murkrow doing so.

Gray helplessly watched the scene, not able to help her, for his pokémon were weak, and to fight against many enemies was crazy. Suddenly, he had an idea and started to look for something in his backpack. When he found it he headed to the birds and shouted at them.

"Hey murkrows! If you leave this girl and her pokémon alone I'll give you all these treasures!"

Gray spread his hands and they had a huge amount of coins, bits of shiny metal and some candy wrappers bright colors. Murkrows love shiny things, which they often collect and store them in their nests, even if they have to steal and attack humans to get them. They evaluated the risks for a moment and decided to accept the deal. They took the objects out of Gray's hands and flew away.

The girl was on the ground trembling and crying over their pokémon,who were laying on the ground, badly wounded and unable to approached to her, trying to calm the distressed girl.

"Calm down, calmdown, it's all over, everything is well," The girl threw herself into the Gray's arms and began to mourn as the boy tensed. "Ca-Can you release me? I don't like embraces…"

"My pokémon! My pokémon are so wounded! They will die!" Sobbed the girl.

Gray stepped aside as the girl still clung to him, feeling awkward, and began looking for something in his bag. Suddenly took a medicinal potion and began to sprinkle it on the pokémon's wounds; making them feel a little better and stabilizing them. At least they were able to move now. Gray then took some berries from his backpack and handedthem to the girl.

"Take theseand give them to your pokémon. I do not think they want to accept them from me. What's your name?"

"Ca ... are you helping me?"

"Err ... Because you needed help?"

"But ... But you are bad. You attacked me, and themurkrow followed you."

"First, that I am bad was a hasty conclusion you made on your own, and second, I did not attack an umbreon wanted to approach your espeon and she misunderstood him. And third the Murkrow did not follow me, they followed you.

"Me? Why?"

"A time ago you said that they tried to steal something from you? Sure, it was a shiny object, but the Murkrow always try to steal such things. You gave them a lesson with your pokémon, but these birds were not happy, so they searchedfor some friends and sought the right moment to take revenge, most likely.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Gray"

"Thanks, Gray"

She gave him a look of admiration that made Gray her feel very uncomfortable. Gray did not like being seen as a hero or anything. The boy stared her for a moment and with his typical wit that characterized him, but he deduced she was a weak and timid girl trying to look strong and confident. Did she perhaps run away from her home and did her best to survive in this harsh environment?

"It's dangerous to travel alone, what were you doing here in the middle of nowhere?"

Carmine's eyes took on a glow of excitement and she began to speak."As I said before, I am a pokémon Exorcist, and my job is to scare away ghosts and evil spirits that cause problems for people" she was swelling with pride, "And now I'm on an official mission. Really, it's my first mission, but I trained very hard to do well and nothing will stop me. Are you surprised? Sure you did not expect that from me. It's a dangerous job but someone needs to do it."

Gray said nothing.

"And I'm sure you're dying to know what my mission is?"

"Really, no."

"Well I'll tell you any ways: I am going to stop an evil pokémon whose song forces children to commit 's a black pikachu."

"Black pikachu!?"

**Special thanks to ****Pigeoncracker who helped me with the chapter like beta**


End file.
